Inuyasha's Journal
by Tobias
Summary: Kagome finds a little book in Inuyasha's kimono while washing cloths. She begins to read it and finds a large surprise on the last page. What does Inuyasha have planned? And what does it have to do with that book?
1. Default Chapter

Kagome sat by the river with Sango as they washed their clothes along with Inuyasha and Miroku's. Kagome picked up Inuyasha's kimono and was about to dunk it into the stream when she felt something hard in it.

_That's strange... I didn't even know this thing had pockets._

Kagome said, sticking her hand into the inside of the Kimono. She came out with a small book. She also found a quill and a small vile of ink that looked like it was almost out.

_I've never seen this before. I wonder what it is._

Kagome opened it to the first page as Sango began to pack her and Miroku's clothes up. "Kagome are you coming?" She called over her shoulder.

"Huh, oh. I'll meet you guys in a little while. I'm just going to finish up and relax here."

Sango shrugged and kept going. Kagome looked back down to the book.

_It's a journal... Maybe now I can understand him more... but I shouldn't read it. He trust's me._ But her curiosity got the best of her.

_Ok. Maybe just a little._

She opened to the first page again and began to read.

_**My name is Inuyasha. I just got this for my birthday. My mom says it's a journal and I'm supposed to write how I feel in it... well here goes...**_

_**Life sucks! At school everyone makes fun of me for being a hanyou. I'm the only one in the school! Why can't they all go away! I have to control my anger but it's getting harder to do... I don't know what will happen if the stupid Koga hits me again...**_

_Oh, Inuyasha... you poor thing._

Kagome flipped ahead a couple of pages and began reading again.

_**Today is the saddest day of my life. My mom and dad died in an attack on the house. I was at school when it happened. My brother says a really bad demon names Naraku did it. I don't think I can go on...**_

_He was thinking of... was he?_

_**I met a girl today. Her name is Kikyo and she was really nice to me. No one was ever nice to me. She told me about a jewel that can turn me human so no one will make fun of me anymore! But I'm not sure if I want to... I would rather be full demon than a wimpy human.**_

_He really pours on the tough guy act. He's such a softly inside._

Kagome was surprised that the very next page had her in it.

_**It's been fifty years. A day after my last entry Kikyo attacked me and pinned me to a tree. Then someone who looks just like her woke me up today. I tried to kill her at first... but now... I don't know...**_

_He seems confused about me._

_**I found out today that Kagome, the girl who woke me up, is the reincarnation of Kikyo. Oh, and some old hag but these dumb beads on me so that when Kagome says 'sit' I get a face plant. Kagome can be such a bitch some times. She will get mad at me for caller her a bitch! I'm a dog demon! It's a compliment! Stupid wench gets into so much trouble... but I have to protect her. I do owe her my life after all and I have honor to protect.**_

_No. You have a big head to protect._ Kagome thought, bitterly. Before a smile came to her face and she whispered, below anyone's hearing. "Sit."

------------

A mile Away

------------

Inuyasha's beads glow. "Son of a bitch."

Bang!

-----------------

Back With Kagome

-----------------

Kagome flipped through more pages. Stopping on one that caught her eye.

_**I realized something today. Kagome is not the reincarnation of Kikyo... maybe on some plain but not to me. Kikyo would attack me on a whim. Kagome won't even hit me when she's mad. Sure she will say 'sit' out of anger... but that's it.**_

_**Kikyo wanted me to be human to make her happy... and Kagome's happy with me the way I am. I'm so confused. I think I love Kikyo... but I think I love Kagome as well. But that causes new problems. I don't know... I wish mom was here... she would help me.**_

_**God I miss her. She was always there for me. And now... I have to fend for myself. All alone... yet... not alone. Kagome is here. Along with Miroku and Sango. Not to mention Shippo, who can be a brat... but he's like a younger brother, though I won't tell him.**_

_**But the question is still in my mind... Kagome... or Kikyo.**_

_Inuyasha... you do care... somewhere. I really should take those beads off you... I can trust you better now._

_**I feel really bad. I saw Kikyo in the woods today. I didn't know Kagome was there and... I kissed Kikyo. I feel so stupid... and I hurt Kagome so much... I hate myself for it. Even after I kissed her Kagome still saved me when Kikyo tried to take me to hell. I have finally made up my mind. I almost sure that I love Kagome more than Kikyo. Yet... doubt is poison in my mind.**_

_I'm sorry Inuyasha. I'm so sorry._

_**I know it's late but I feel like writing. I just woke up and the first thing I saw was Kagome fast asleep in her sleeping bag. She looked so irresistible. Every time she rubs my ears I feel a sudden need to purr. Almost like it's meant to be... is it possible? Is she my soul mate? I hope so, because now I am sure 100% that I love her... but does she love me?**_

_Of course I do Inuyasha. If only you know how much._

_**It became apparent today that she does. I had taken her to my tree and we slept in it. Now a sexual thing but as a love thing. But it didn't last. Kagome said that she wouldn't be the next Kikyo. It was either her or Kikyo. I needed to choose. I told her right up front that it was her... it is now and it always will be. She smiled and scratched behind my ear.**_

_**I felt my leg start to twitch and she stole a kiss from me. Then she layed back down on my chest and dozed off. She loves me and she knows that I love her. But... how far will it go?**_

Kagome passed the next twenty or so pages. It was mostly about Sango and Miroku. She had gotten to the last page. There wasn't much written there.

**_Kagome. I know you have my journal. And I know you are reading it right now. But don't worry... I'm not mad at you. In fact I planned it. Just to make it easier to ask you this question. Turn around._**

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha behind her on his knees.

"Kagome... will you be my mate?" He said. Kagome could feel the slight fear in his voice of her rejection. "Will you be mine and no one else's as I will do for you? Will you make me the happiest human or demon in any era?"

Kagome put the book down and got closer to Inuyasha. She rubbed his ear.

"You planned that didn't you?" He nodded. Shaking a little in fear and from the feeling she gave to him.

"Well... how do I say yes to that?" Kagome said. Keeping a strait face as Inuyasha's fell. He looked down, his eyes hidden by his bangs.

"Maybe like this." Kagome said. Lifting his chin up and kissing him. Pulling back for air, she hugged him close and whispered into his ear. "Of course I will Inuyasha." Tears of joy on her face. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask that question."

Inuyasha kissed her again. Before pulling her close to him. "You are mine and mine alone."

Kagome nodded. "If another man even looks at you funny I will kill him." Inuyasha said to himself.

"Just don't kill Miroku too often. Ok?" Kagome said with a giggle. Inuyasha grinned.

"Why not?"

"Because Sango needs some one to love. And she loves him."

"Fine. But once a week can I?"

"Maybe." Kagome said. Putter her arms around the back of his neck. Feeling for a place in the beads to break them off. Finding it she broke it and pulled back.

"We won't be needing this any more." Kagome said. She was about to throw them.

"Wait!" Inuyasha said. Grabbing them. "I have an idea for these." He slid them into the inner pocket of the Kimono.

"And what would that be?" Kagome said. A raised eye brow on her face.

"Just some pay back. Koga needs to learn his place."

"Why do I get the feeling his place is going to be face down in the ground."

Inuyasha picked up the Kimono and flung it over his shoulder. "You can finish that later."

He said. Picking Kagome up and running for a tree. He jumped up into it and held Kagome close. The Kimono over them as a blanket.

--------------

A/N: This may be a one-shot... or it might have a couple more chapters. Though the thought of Kagome making Koga 'sit' is funny to me. Let's see what you guys think of it.


	2. Sit Koga! and Shippo nearly gets a life ...

Koga stood at the foot of his cave. Sniffing the air as a faint trace of Kagome filled it.

_I don't smell that half breed shit on her. Maybe she finally came to her senses._ Koga thought in a wonderful trace as he raced through the forest.

------Flashback------

"So, how are we going to get these on Koga?" Inuyasha asked, dangling the beads in his hand.

Kagome thought for a moment. "I have an idea, But you won't like it."

He gave her a blank look. "Really? Try me."

"Well, ok. First I'll hide them in the sleeve of my jacket. I'll approach Koga, pretend to hug him. While I'm doing that I'll slide them out with my other hand and presto."

As she explained it, she did it on Inuyasha. To make sure it would work.

"You're right. I don't like you touching him. But… ok. But I want to be near by."

"Doesn't that pose a problem?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Well… won't he smell you?"

"Damn it. You're right."

Kagome thoughts for a moment before fishing through her pack. "I think I can cover up your scent for a little while." She had an evil grin on her face as she pulled out the bottle of perfume.

------End Flashback------

Koga stopped when he saw Kagome in the forest walking towards the cave. He took one last smell. _She's wearing a special scent just for me._ He thought to himself. Jumping in front of her.

"Koga!" She yelped in surprise.

"Finally came to your senses, huh?"

"Yup." Kagome said. Throwing her arms around him. When she pulled back Koga felt the beads.

"Huh? What the fuck is this. They wreak of that bastard's scent."

Kagome smiled as she watch Koga try to take the beads off.

"What did you do to me? You are my women and you will tell me now!"

Inuyasha jumped from his position in the trees. Right in next to Kagome.

"Why didn't I smell you?" Koga asked in disbelief as Kagome folded her arms.

_Revenge is so stick sweet._

"Kagome helped cover it up."

"So you smell like a female human?!" Koga laughed out. Inuyasha looked at Kagome pleadingly.

"Koga. I'd stop laughing if I were you." Inuyasha warned. Koga didn't listen.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome again. She nodded.

"Koga stop laughing."

"No way! He smells like a girl!"

Kagome sighed. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this…"

She took a deep breath. Counting to three. (A/N: I'm drawing this out, hehe. Ok no more.)

She opened her mouth. "Sit boy!"

Koga stopped laughing as he felt himself be pulled to the ground.

"What the fuck did you do to me!" He yelled when he got back up.

"Koga, every time you call me 'your women' I will do that again and again and again." Kagome said with a smile. Then added. "Every time you look at me funny. Look at Inuyasha funny. Call him names. Anything I don't like, you'll be sat. Or… when it's a Friday night and I'm board. I'll do it just for kicks."

"But you are my women! I claimed you!"

"Sit!"

_I wish I could do that._ Inuyasha thought. Kagome read his mind as Koga got back to his feat.

"Stop that! It's not fair! My women can't do this to me! I am the alpha male!"

Kagome grabbing Inuyasha's hand. Winking at him and mouthed. 'Say it.'

Inuyasha was confused until Kagome closed her eyes and he felt a spark enter him.

_She's transferring some of the power to me._

"Quit touching my women dog shit!" Koga yelled. Charging the two.

Inuyasha looked up at Koga, and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Sit Koga!"

Koga crashed to the ground, when he was back on his feat Inuyasha did it again.

"Sit wimpy wolf!"

Kagome put her hand on his shoulder. "Come on. Don't take all the fun out of it." She said. Giving him a kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha blushed.

"Stupid half bread takes my women." Koga grumbled walking off.

"I herd that!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome looked at him. "You do have that power permanently now."

Inuyasha gave her a fang bearing smile.

"Oh, Koga!" He called after the wolf. "Sit!"

Koga hit the ground and Inuyasha went back to kissing Kagome.

Kagome and Inuyasha reappeared at the camp site. Miroku was by the fire when he noticed the two just coming out of the woods. He gave the a suggestive smile.

"Don't even look at me like that." Inuyasha growled. Miroku did his best to look innocent. "So what's new?" Sango asked. Poking at the fire a little.

"Well… Inuyasha and I are mates!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha only smiles as he was pelted with way to go's and you dog and 'what's a mate?'

"Oh and there is something else. I took Inu's beads and put them on Koga. Now we both have the power to **_SIT_** him."

======20 Miles Away======

"That women of mine has some nerve." Koga yells, the beads glow.

Bang!

"How the fuck did she hear me?!"

"Come on Inuyasha. I want to go to the hot springs with you. Maybe we can raise the temperature a little more." Kagome suggested with a smirk. Inuyasha was stunned, but followed anyway.

=======10 Minutes Later with Sango and Miroku========

"Hay where did Inuyasha and Kagome go?" Sango asked.

"They went off to the hot springs." Miroku answered. Staring into the fire until Kagome's voice rings out among the tree's.

"Inuyasha! Yes, Inuyasha!"

Miroku looked up at Sango with a smirk as Shippo came out of the hut.

"What was that? It sounded like Kagome."

Miroku and Sango quickly looked at Shippo.

"Nothing! Kagome and Inuyasha just really agree with each other on something!" Sango said, quickly. Shippo believed it and went back in the hut. Leaving Sango to sigh with relief.

_I'm going to have a talk with that girl later._ She said to herself.


End file.
